


In My Voice

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 在战争爆发前和战争结束后，莱姆斯·卢平和金妮·韦斯莱的关系渐渐发生改变。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In My Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758103) by aikakone. 



**第一章** **莱姆斯** **承诺**

“关于如果你和亚瑟死了，谁来照顾罗恩和金妮问题，”卢平微笑着说，“你以为我们会怎么办，让他们挨饿吗？”

——《哈利·波特与凤凰社》

随便你怎么称呼我，但骗子绝不是其中之一。当我告诉莫丽，我们不会让罗恩和金妮挨饿时，我是认真的。一言既出，驷马难追，但我当时并没有意识到，我已经把自己与他们彻底绑在了一起。其实是与她绑在了一起，因为他不像她那么需要我。罗恩有赫敏和哈利，而哈利又有西里斯和邓布利多，可金妮有谁呢？

整个夏天，我都有一种难以言喻的感觉。战争即将来临，当然，它使我们所有人都紧张不安。也许在等待铁锤落下的时候，我第一次意识到了金妮独特的负担。虽然我在那件事发生后就成了她的老师，但是我直到现在才对此事有了深入了解。

没有人再提起金妮在密室里的事，尽管她总是对所有人都表露出勇敢的样子，但她从来没有忘记。我们都在格里莫广场12号，我晚上有时能听到她的声音。每当她又梦到汤姆时，她都会在睡梦中呜咽，我体内的狼性总是很清楚。当她醒着的时候，她会用她从弗雷德和乔治那里学到的幽默感作为盾牌，将它隐藏起来，不让其他人知道。我怀疑，哈利是一个失败的大脑封闭师，而金妮是由最高级的人训练出来的大师。

所以我当然会告诉莫丽，我们会照顾罗恩和金妮。这是一个正派人最起码会做的事。后来我甚至跟她开玩笑说，我会用蜂蜜公爵最好的糖果把他们喂胖。第二天，双胞胎的行李箱撞了金妮，让她从楼梯上摔了下来，我不得不犹豫了一下，思考我是否意识到我的承诺意味着什么。所以我陪着她、弗雷德和乔治去了国王十字车站，只为了确保路上不会发生什么事。

几个月后，亚瑟被伏地魔的蛇纳吉尼咬伤时，我帮助了这家人。我去病房里看望亚瑟，在格里莫广场度过了我和其他韦斯莱的第一个圣诞节。后来，像去国王十字车站时一样，我护送弗雷德、乔治和金妮等人乘坐骑士公共汽车返回霍格沃茨。

这只是个开始，因为那天晚上，我们分别去魔法部营救哈利和西里斯。当西里斯倒进帷幔里时，我不得不一直盯着金妮，因为我太痛苦了，没法考虑其他事情。我当然无法思考这其中的讽刺，我最好的朋友刚刚在我眼前被害，我都没有能力去救他，我却承诺要保护她。

奇迹的是，金妮又活了下来。她可能受伤了，骨折了，但她没有被打垮。当我称赞她的战斗技巧时，她向“卢平教授”道谢，但是对她来说，我再也不是他了。我只是莱姆斯——被一个承诺与她绑在一起的莱姆斯。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **金妮** **汤姆事件之后**

吉德罗·洛哈特是个笑话。他应该是黑魔法防御术课的老师。他应该知道如何对抗邪恶，保护我们不受伤害。他应该做到这一切，但他辜负了我们所有人的信赖，尤其是我。他从没告诉过我汤姆的事。

当我奄奄一息地躺在密室里时，来救我的不是洛哈特。是哈利·波特。那时我多么爱哈利啊！我已经放弃了他会来见我的希望，但是他来了，而洛哈特没有。

汤姆事件之后，我彻底了解了黑魔法的深度，但我必须继续我的生活。还有谁能做到洛哈特没做到的事情，来帮助我？

英俊的洛哈特带着他所有的镜子和肖像画离开学校之后，莱姆斯·卢平来到了霍格沃茨。莱姆斯·J·卢平教授，狼人。当然，我们起初并不知道，但至少这解释了为什么他总是病恹恹的。

卢平是不同的；他立刻就知道如何对抗邪恶了。他帮助我们学习真正的防御咒语和战斗技能。我真想知道他都做了什么事，才这么经验丰富。他看起来很年轻，尽管他的头发已经灰白了。听说他是霍格沃茨有史以来最好的黑魔法防御术老师，我同意，哪怕我对这门课的看法被汤姆和洛哈特扭曲了。

卢平离开后，我们有了“疯眼汉”穆迪，或者至少是我们认为是穆迪的那个人。不知为何，我觉得我早该知道他是个冒牌货。我从欺骗和诡计中得到的经验还不够多吗？令人惊讶的是，这个穆迪是一个好老师。这证明了身为黑暗的他，确实知道黑暗是如何运作，以及怎样与之抗争。

那一年之后，我怀抱着更大的希望；这是真的。我们迎来了那个穿着粉色羊绒衣服的蟾蜍，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇。我觉得她比洛哈特更像个笑话，不过洛哈特只是无能，她却是个官僚主义者。

哈利开始组建邓布利多军时，我知道我必须参加。我已经学到了许多，不能忽视身边的黑暗真相了。所以我勤加练习，磨练我的防守技能。我觉得如果卢平能看到我们，他一定会骄傲的。

那天晚上在魔法部，他确实看见我们了。他和凤凰社的其他成员前来对付食死徒。我的脚踝骨折了，但我仍然用我所知道的每一道防御咒语战斗。战斗结束后，他在碎石瓦砾之中来到我面前。

“做得好，金妮。”他找到我后，对我说道。

“谢谢你，卢平教授。”我诚挚地对他说。

“莱姆斯。”他疲惫地叹了口气，纠正了我。接着，他对我伸出了手。

我把手放到他的手中，像祈祷一样轻声说道：“莱姆斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **哈利** **握住她的手**

事情开始于我们骑夜骐飞往魔法部的那天晚上。我忙着对付黑魔王，然后邓布利多用门钥匙把我送回了霍格沃茨。所以，我第一次没有看到，但我知道事情发生了。我怀疑他们自己都不知道是什么时候开始的，但是我知道。

一切都很单纯。她的脚踝骨折了。我敢肯定，他对她伸出手，而她握住了它。他向她表示了基本的关心，也许之后他需要的时候，她也会伸出手来安慰他。

他的手并不是她唯一握过的。那时，她已经有过很多男朋友了。她已经和迈克尔在一起，可能正在为迪安、西莫、科林或纳威做打算。但她从没跟我在一起过。我从来没想过要握住她的手，从来没有考虑过她。

我甚至不知道我为什么开始特别注意他们。也许是因为当伏地魔回来的时候，我们都被卷入了某种形式的战斗。当她踉跄或倒下时，他会在那里扶起她。他总是用双手接住她——这个男人口是心非，但他的双手使欲望初现端倪。

后来，我注意到他们的手相互交缠。他们站在一起，查看战损的情况，他们只是紧握着彼此的手指。总是会有损伤，大多数都令人不安。所以那时候，他们牵手似乎也不是不合适的。他们是在同一场战争中战斗的两个人，有着同样的伤疤。

简单的牵手让他们露出笑容，望向对方。毫无疑问，他们还没有意识到，但他们的眼神独一无二，只属于彼此。金妮从来没有那样看过她的任何一个男朋友，她当然也不再那样看我了。至于莱姆斯……我从来没有见过他那么感兴趣地看着其他女人。

那场战斗之后，我看到了她，她的天使面孔脏兮兮的，头发像深红色的光晕一样披在肩头。莱姆斯一直没有走远，又来到了她身边。他将长长的手指伸向她的手，她也对他伸出手来。当他把她拉近时，我心里积聚的嫉妒突然爆发了。

“你应该爱我的！”

金妮起初惊讶地看了看我，然后真的生气了。“我确实爱过你，但你从来不爱我。”

她凑近了莱姆斯，我对她的嘲讽连马尔福都会为我感到骄傲。

“你妈妈知道你爱上了一个狼人吗？”

他们都震惊地盯着我，好像从没想过这个问题。接着，我看到他们的表情从震惊变成了脸红。他对她笑了笑，我从她的眼神中看得出来，她接受了。

我厌恶地走开了，他仍然握着她的手。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **莱姆斯** **赤裸**

你是你眼中的迟疑，我眼中的缘由，

你就是令我头晕目眩的那个烈日，

出现在我每一个深信不疑的时刻。

——保罗·艾吕雅《Je t'aime》[1]

关键的问题是：莫丽知道一个狼人爱上了她的女儿吗？哈利质问我们时，我清楚地知道我爱金妮。这不在我意料之中，尤其是我承诺过要保护她，而不是爱上她。这件事循序渐进，就像黑暗渗入阳光一样出人意料。

像任何一个爱上不应该爱的人的男人一样，我不知道该怎么办。我的脑海里全是自我怀疑和关于此事是否得体的疑问，所以我试图变得高尚，做出自我牺牲。换句话说，我像只受惊的小狗一样夹着尾巴逃跑了。战争结束了，很容易就能找到借口不去见她。我违背了真心，离开了金妮。

我也许是一个逃避爱情的人，但是因为我是自己监狱的缔造者，我一直没能逃得太远。所有被压抑的思绪最终都会回到金妮身上。我的世界崩塌只是时间问题，而且非常精准。

在没有服用狼毒药剂的情况下，我开始了每个月的变形，还保留着一丝人性。狼一直在贪婪地猎食，在黎明前的黑暗中，我闻到了人的香味。我追踪而去，穿过森林，发出一声威胁的咆哮，狼的下巴上还滴着血。在我疯狂的迷雾中，我要撕开血肉，品尝鲜血。

人类女性像谚语里的小红帽一样穿着斗篷，举起一只手，慢慢地转过身来，如同受难的囚徒。受害者用细长的手指脱掉斗篷，露出日出颜色的头发，预示了即将到来的黎明。狼人形态的我正在撤退，她毫不犹豫地向我伸出了手。

真正的黎明很快就到来了，我痛苦地变回了那种叫作人类的东西。变形结束后，我赤身裸体地躺在地上，浑身是伤，我的灰色眼睛望向金妮温暖的棕色眼睛。对她来说，我的身心都是赤裸的，因为我不会再逃跑了。真相就像我赤裸的身体一样显而易见。我确实爱金妮，但如果她也爱我，她就得接受我的全部。

她伸出双手，轻轻地抚摸着我的脸颊，用手指勾勒着我的手臂和躯干，还有身体的其他部分。接着，金妮把我拽过去，将我吃干抹净，直到我彻底属于她，不再属于我自己。她爱着我，在黎明时分，在那个我作为狼人威胁要将她撕碎的地方。

[1] 原文系法语，译文摘自网络。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **金妮** **傻瓜**

“当手指指向月亮时，傻瓜只能看见手指。”

——芬兰谚语

我看到了月亮，而不仅仅是指着月亮的手指。我一直认为它泛着光的脸庞美丽又迷人。它能控制潮汐，据说能让人变得疯狂。而且我的爱人是狼人。我非常清楚月亮对他的心智和神志产生的影响。

我们在一起之后，我就没在满月之夜睡过觉了。我保持清醒，看着他，等着他。我不得不到他所在的地方。即使他是狼人形态，也能闻到我的气味，感觉到我的存在。我不怕他心中的兽性，也不惹他发怒。

我曾经问过他，如果可能的话，他是否会放弃成为狼人。这个问题让他感到惊讶，他立刻回答“是的”。这是一个迅速、容易和明显的答案，但它太容易了。

我知道，痛苦使我们成为了今日的自己。没有一个正常、理智或健康的人会真正渴望它，但它依然存在。现在，狼人的身份已经成了他的一部分，我认为他无法想象他会是另一种样子。

他并不孤单，因为我也知道灵魂深处的黑暗。找时间向我问起汤姆，我会告诉你。我像莱姆斯一样，希望能摆脱我的恶魔，但它已经成为我的一部分太久了，我不知道如果它不存在的话，会是什么感觉。

在这些夜晚，他独自去往郊外，没有彼得、詹姆斯或西里斯的陪伴，但狼毒药剂压制了他的兽性。当我听到他的嚎叫，我知道他哀悼失去的人。我在远处观看和倾听，也和他一起哀悼。

我多么同情那些只能看到手指，而看不到天空中美丽月亮的傻瓜。我的莱姆斯也是一样。我知道，其他人看不到他真正的样子。他不只是狼人和凤凰社成员，或者他人生中的任何头衔。所有人都把我当成傻瓜时，是他全心全意地爱着我。

我不知道我像密室一样封闭时，是他使我向他敞开心扉。也许他在我身上看到了自己的影子。我是他的太阳的月亮；只有我的潮汐才不会让他害怕。不过，我对他的推动比他意识到的要多。

对于其他人，他有所防备，但是对于我，当他放下戒心时，他是那么热情。他的激情很原始，有时会让我想起狼。我拥抱它，将他推过边缘，看到别人看不到的东西让我激动不已。

明天早上，他会回到我身边，身上满是鲜血和汗水的味道。他的身体会因为变形而闪耀和颤抖，但他会很坚强。当他来到我身边时，他会将赤裸的身体紧贴着我，寻求着只有我才知道如何给予他的安慰。我们将一起躲避太阳，庆幸又一个满月过去了。

**「完」**


End file.
